1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photographic cameras, and in particular to an apparatus and method for enabling multiple images to be photographed onto a single picture frame.
2. Related Art
Cameras have been employed for many years, and are all of a generally similar design. In using such cameras, however, it has been difficult, if not impossible, for the operator of the camera to be included in the photograph. Elaborate and expensive time delay devices have been employed for automatically activating a camera lens shutter after a time delay. With such cameras, the operator activates a shutter release, then steps in front of the camera lens so that he or she can be photographed after the time-delay interval expires.
Such an approach is not entirely satisfactory for all situations, and it is often times awkward to perform such an operation. Also, time-delay photography does not lend itself to taking a series of photographs while including the camera operator in the photographs.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved camera design which enables a person taking a photographic picture to be included in the photograph without the use of elaborate time delay shutter devices or the like.
Once such camera that overcomes the problems of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,844, in the name of the present inventor. That patent describes a camera construction and method of using same, where the camera includes a front primary lens to focus a primary image of an object to be photographed onto a film frame. A rear secondary lens and a reversely bent light path arrangement focusses an image of the user onto a portion of the same film frame. A rear external mirror enables the user to align properly his or her image relative to the rear secondary lens.
Although the design shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,844 solves the basic problems of the prior art, it does require a dual mirror system that creates a bent light path for directing light from the rear secondary lens to the front of the film frame. This may require that the camera have a taller body in order to accommodate the "on/off control assembly" disposed within the hollow interior of the camera body. The on/off assembly is also itself rather bulky, which inhibits its use in compact 35 mm cameras for the type currently most popular.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a camera of similar function constructed and operated in a manner which permits a more compact camera construction while still enabling a user to determine selectively whether or not he or she would be included in the photograph to be taken, along with the primary object to be photographed. The present invention provides such a camera and a method for using it.